


Superstition ain't the way

by Flashinglightyears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashinglightyears/pseuds/Flashinglightyears
Summary: The year is 2017. Ushijima and Tendoh meet in person for the first time since they graduated from Shiratorizawa and have a film night. Feelings thought to be buried in the minds of the two young men are now uncovered. This fic includes a short, mild NSFW scene.





	Superstition ain't the way

Some Blu-Ray boxes from Tendoh's collection were scattered around the floor of Ushijima's drawing room. 

Ushijima was expected to end his university studies later than usual as he was combining his professional volleyball job with his final project for a Degree in Agricultural Engineering. Meanwhile, Tendoh earned his income by making some self-taught films and music videos and he was fairly good at it. Even some of his favourite film directors took his same path and became legends.

The man nicknamed "White Eagle" in his high school and university days wasn't too fond of cinema, even though his father would introduce him to the work of Akira Kurosawa, which Ushijima enjoyed. That didn't mean he disliked films, but Tendoh had to understand the taste of his comrade. That night, the red-haired man wasn't in the mood of watching Kurosawa's film work. That night belonged to fantasy films, though. Could he catch the attention of his dear Wakatoshi?

"Have you seen Rey? I'd submit to the Force for her!" Tendoh pointed at the box of the seventh instalment of the Star Wars saga, ignoring (maybe intentionally) that his friend wasn't familiar with the mythos from the films. Tendoh found Rey's actress, Daisy, very cute. For instance, he watched The Ring just to see Sadako's actress. He found her pretty in spite of the intimidating character she played. 

Ushijima and Tendoh kept on looking at the film boxes while sitting on the floor. Ushijima's eyes focused on the more classic-looking films: Black Rain, Saving Private Ryan, Road to Perdition… seemingly serious films, completely different from what Tendoh was planning to make him watch that night.

"Hey, look! It's Brooklyn!" Tendoh pointed to a dark box. "Do you remember Leon, from our high school team?" His mum lived there. And his sister is identical to this beauty." 

"It's okay as long as you don't make me watch masked people fornicating in a mansion."

"This one ain't about fornication, mate." Tendoh moved his hand as if he was casting something away. "I think youuu'll dig it!"

"If you lie to me, you will regret it." Ushijima had a very low tolerance to things he didn't understand. That side of him had barely changed from his high school days. Tendoh's expression looked like he was intimidated, but immediately figured out that Ushijima accepted his suggestion. Tendoh then turned on the player and a menu appeared.

"Is it okay without the subs?" Tendoh asked.

"No, I only know Japanese."

"Fancy some popcorn?"

"We had dinner three hours ago."

Tendoh brought a pail full of gummy bears and sat on the sofa. Ushijima could eat some if he wanted to.

The film started. Tendoh was fascinated by the supernatural, and he felt some fluffy kind of nostalgia from seeing magic in the place he went with Ushijima the first time they travelled abroad together.

This time, the "Eagle" was happier with Tendoh's film choice. Definitely a victory for the red-haired compared to ejecting the Eyes Wide Shut DVD at the scene of the orgy, years ago when they met the last time.

After hearing one of the vampires from the film in a taxi howling and seeing a last shot of Brooklyn, the credits song started to play. Ushijima tried to push the stop button, but Tendoh put his hand over his and softly moved Ushijima's away from the remote. 

"Very superstitious, writings on the wall,  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall"

It was a melody which fit the urban and mysterious atmosphere of the film, and Tendoh knew the song from A to Z. The lack of subtitles made Ushijima lose track of the meaning of the lyrics Tendoh was singing, however.

"When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer" 

When he got to that part, Tendoh made his best effort at English while turning his head towards Ushijima.

"You look like you were born to speak in English." Ushijima complimented Tendoh, his eyebrows slightly downturned and showing a shy smile.

"Well…" Tendoh was flattered. "When I'm in the US, I don't get to speak Japanese often, so you could say I got something stuck in my head."

"Why did you look at me when singing that part?" Ushijima's face returned to his usual serious and imposing expression.

"When we were having dinner, I noticed something in you. Like nothing had changed since we graduated from Shiratorizawa and still were best friends…" Tendoh's was beaming, although he sounded a bit melancholic. He was going to continue the sentence, but soon backtracked. "You deny everything you don't understand, so you can run from your own fear." 

In Japanese mythology, the Satori was a mind-reading creature which could say people's thoughts aloud faster than their victims could. The young man of red hair indeed made justice to his first name.

"I guess you don't understand why people could like bananas with holes inside... yeah, the ones we eat ain't the originals... and you don't beat yourself up for it. You study that stuff, right?"

"I don't understand why people could prefer a banana unfit for human consumption." Ushijima was seemingly just focusing on the part on transgenic food.

"Let yourself be impressed by the things that surround you and you don't understand." Tendoh looked around him. "Wakatoshi, you are strong like a rock, but you are such an airhead!" Tendoh poked Wakatoshi's skull. The tallest of the two men snorted in annoyance. Ushijima was a man of few words, but he wasn't stupid.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Sometimes things lack any logic and that's okay." Tendoh nodded. "Now, tell me what's wrong." 

"You aren't a psychologist."

Tendoh made his signature surprised face, mouth closed and a wide-eyed stare. 

Tendoh was far from being a psychologist, but he was known as the "Guess Monster" for a reason. Ushijima's mind was an impenetrable fortress most of the time, so very few could activate the mechanisms which made it more vulnerable.

"I don't understand why I still desire you despite the time we haven't seen each other."

"He did! He spit that out!" Tendoh's jaw dropped.

Both friends have had lovers during the five years they had been separated from each other in person, but this was one of those times when the high school passion could make it into adulthood. 

"It just happens… Don't mull over it. It's fine if you desire me." Tendoh took advantage of Ushijima's weakness to approach him suggestively. He got comfortable in the sofa and whispered in his hear. "Nothing matters when that desire dazzles you."

Ushijima shivered and got startled at the touch of Tendoh's lips on his neck. On the one hand, he thought it was a humiliation to have his feelings exposed by the red haired. On the other hand, he couldn't deny he was eager to make love to Tendoh like he used to do at Shiratorizawa.

"Do you have a partner right now?" Ushijima asked. 

"Nobody regular, just some one-night stands. I assume you don't, either?" 

"I'm not interested in any details right now." He was referring to Tendoh's lovers. In that moment, only he and his comrade mattered. 

Ushijima cornered Tendoh in the sofa they sat in while watching the film, his mouth straight to the neck. 

"Have you got into the vampire thing?" Tendoh was raving. 

Ushijima soon felt something was above him. It was Tendoh exploring his torso, from chest to navel, then going up again to his neck. 

"Should I get my shirt off? So you can move better." Ushijima blurted out with no hesitation. 

Soon after, they removed all their clothes except for their boxers. Kneeling, Tendoh saw Ushijima's erect lump. In his American venture, Tendoh had sexual encounters with many different people, and still found Ushijima strong, robust and beautiful, just like when he first met him.

Tendoh, also aroused, got up and ambushed Ushijima in the nearest wall. He kissed him in the mouth, then the neck, his ears… The attack made the one known as the Ace of Shiratorizawa surrender to his friend. It was like seeing a snake seducing an eagle, a splendid performance of nature.

Ushijima returned all the sexual affections of his comrade, kissing him when he was kissed, marking him with lovebites when Tendoh was moving his mouth around his body, and so on.

Now in the heat of the battle, both men were naked and used their weapons, their bodies. Only the sounds of nature were heard that night, including those of humanity in its primal state, in a tapestry of stars decorating the black sky.

The next day, Tendoh had to return to the United States. A bizarre indie director hired him as a director of photography for a low-budget avant-garde film, and there was little time left to complete it for a film festival.

"I have to study a naked woman, the protag, that's what our boss told us to do, but we have to create hype for our magnum opus in some way."

"What is a magnum opus?" Ushijima struggled to reproduce Tendoh's Latin expression.

"A girl and monster flick! And then I'll device a plan for you to come over my place. Or me staying in yours. Do you fancy the idea?"

Ushijima blushed. 

"Don't be an idiot, Tendoh."

"Awww, ok, I'll be more cautious."

Both Tendoh and Ushijima had some important business to take care of. What was sure, however, is that they would soon meet again, someday. 

Tendoh took the train and embarked to the Narita Airport, where he'd pick a return flight to New York. Once more, a new stage began for the two comrades, apart from each other, just like those years that followed their graduation from the Shiratorizawa Academy.


End file.
